


Dissociative Reality

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Incest, M/M, Post-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ knows better, but he pretends too. (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissociative Reality

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt by camille_miko:** Michael/Lincoln and LJ: does LJ know about their relationship, and what does he think of it?

There is Sara and Sofia, and Mike Jr., and a whole new life in a whole new place. Lincoln and Michael pretend nothing unbecoming ever happened, and LJ knows better, but he pretends too, pretends that he doesn’t know, has never known or seen or heard anything. It’s warm and bright here, the air light and sea-salt scented. The opposite of Chicago and of the life they led back there. Maybe it’s the freezing winter air and the stuffy summer atmosphere that caused between them what supposedly never happened? Maybe they needed it to stay warm in winter and sane in summer? LJ doesn’t understand, although it doesn’t matter since it never happened, and he’s quite glad not to, even though he’s always felt dark fascination and incomprehension – like, a fucking mind-blowing inability to grasp the mere concept – rather than pure disgust for _it_.

His father’s arm snakes heavily around Uncle Michael’s shoulders, brotherly and possessive, and LJ can see it still lingering. The unbridled want-need for each other. They pretend it’s not here anymore and, to some extent, they’re right, it’s not. It’s been sublimated into something else, into crazy affection and slightly excessive devotion. Sara watches her brother-in-law’s hand brushing the side of Michael’s upper arm, and LJ wonders if she pretends too, maybe even without really knowing she does, or maybe perfectly aware of what allegedly never happened.

Maybe, maybe if they can keep pretending long enough, whatever never happened will remain trapped in another life, in another place.

-End-

-Feedback is always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
